Metabolic Mechanisms in Cancer Progression Most cells in the body depend on direct contact with their surroundings for survival. This protective mechanism is inactivated in blood cells and during tissue remodeling. Anchorage- dependence is lost in cancer cells while they spread throughout the body (metastasis), and may lead to the patient's death. We have identified a set of related molecules, one of which activates a new signaling pathway within non-adherent cells. We will investigate the mechanisms of action of this molecule with the goal to identify drug targets for future anti-metastasis therapy.